I think I'm Starting to Get Attached to You…
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Siang itu, mereka baru saja berkenalan. Sorenya, kedua pria itu telah bertukar kecupan kedua. Theodore*Sei dengan sedikit bumbu Noiz*Aoba. (dedicated to Razen Bekantan Hijau)


Sudah berapa lama, ya, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka?

Mungkin sudah dua tahun. Atau lebih. Aoba tidak begitu ingat. Tapi ia ingat betul kilasan-kilasan kejadian ketika mereka bertarung untuk pertama kalinya—sekalipun ingatan itu sendiri mengabur seiring berjalannya waktu—juga kekacauan pertama yang _orang itu_ ciptakan di dalam kamarnya.

Lucu juga, mengingat saat ini mereka (Aoba dan orang yang dimaksud) berada di bawah atap yang sama, dan bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan satu sama lain. Yang awalnya nemesis berubah jadi teman hidup.

(Sekalipun demikian, Aoba berkali-kali mengelak istilah itu)

Membayangkan adegannya saja sudah menarik sudut-sudut bibir ke atas secara otomatis.

" _Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu neneklah yang meredakan situasi,_ " terang Aoba. " _Kalau saja nenek tidak datang dan menawarkan makanan, mungkin Noiz dan Koujaku sudah melenyapkan kamarku. Dari situ jugalah aku tahu namanya._ "

Sei hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, dan jangan lupakan ciuman pertama kalian," ujarnya kemudian.

Bahkan dari _speaker_ telepon ia bisa mendengar saudaranya mengerang. " _Yang benar saja. Kenapa kau yang kuceritakan masih ingat soal insiden itu?_ "

Ah, tapi kau harus mengenal Sei. Di balik rautnya yang tenang dan seolah-olah menjaga jarak, meluangkan waktu untuk berbincang dengan adiknya, Aoba, adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Mendengar suara Aoba yang berubah-ubah emosinya itu seolah mendenyutkan jantung Sei. Diam-diam ia mengulas senyum. "Karena aku ingin mengingat semua detail yang kaukisahkan untukku. Wajar saja, kan, karena kita tinggal berjauhan?"

" _Aku tahu, tapi rasanya aneh kalau diingatkan soal hal itu—ugh, memikirkannya saja membuatku mual._ "

Sei berusaha menahan tawa. Visualisasi wajah Aoba yang memerah membuatnya makin rindu pada figur sang adik. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya tinggal berdua dengan Noiz? Kalian menyewa apartemen, kan?"

" _Eh_ ," Aoba terdengar meragu untuk beberapa saat. " _Agak aneh. Karena aku hanya tinggal di apartemen sedangkan dia pergi bekerja, lalu kami mengurusi satu sama lain itu—rasanya seperti… em, seperti…_ "

"Seperti pasangan yang baru menikah?" Sei berinisiatif menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Ah, benar-benar adiknya ini—lucu sekali kalau harus menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru.

Samar-samar terdengar suara bantal dipukul. " _Aku gugup luar biasa karena itu. Bagaimana kalau ada salah paham dan segala macam skandal lainnya muncul? Tapi Noiz juga tidak membantah. Dia—ugh—sangat menyukai situasi begini._ "

Dengan secangkir minuman di tangan kanan, Sei menyahut, "Sayang sekali aku tidak ada di sana untuk menyaksikannya."

" _Jangan ikut-ikutan membuatku terpojok_ ," keluh Aoba. " _Omong-omong, apa kabar di Midorijima?"_

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak ada rencana berlibur ke sini?"

" _Sebaliknya, aku ingin mengundangmu ke sini—ke Jerman,"_ tukas Aoba cepat. _"Kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk, tentu saja—soalnya aku butuh bantuanmu_."

"Bantuan?" alis Sei bertaut. "Bantuan untuk apa?"

Ada jeda selama beberapa saat. Jarum jam terdengar begitu kentara di telinga Sei saking sunyinya. Baru setelah itu jawaban Aoba terdengar—pelan, namun pasti. " _Sebentar lagi Noiz akan berulangtahun. Tapi… aku tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri. Bisa bantu aku menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya?"_

"Pesta kejutan, ya," desah Sei. "Aku jadi iri. Kau bahkan tidak pernah membuatkan pesta kejutan untukku."

Suara Aoba langsung berubah. " _Eh—itu—aku—"_

"Jadi Noiz memang lebih spesial di matamu ketimbang aku, ya," goda Sei, tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengulum senyum.

Suara banta yang ditinju terdengar lebih keras dari tadi. " _Ahh, Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah seperti itu, dong_!"

Tawa Sei pun meledak dalam frekuensi sehalus angin sore. "Aku mengerti. Akan kupesan tiket pesawat tercepat besok." Likuid pada gelasnya kini sudah kosong. Ia letakkan gelas itu ke atas meja. "Lalu apa aku harus memesan hotel juga, agar privasimu dan Noiz tidak terganggu?"

" _S-Sei-_!"

"Aku mengerti. Sampai ketemu di Jerman."

Sambungan pun diakhiri, dengan senyum Sei masih menggantung di wajah. Ah, sudah berapa lama sejak ia benar-benar mengulas senyum, ya? Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, dan beranjak dari tempat duduk setelahnya. Senyum itu masih ada di sana ketika ia menggumam, "Sepertinya berlibur ke luar negeri sesekali bukan ide yang buruk—ah, di mana koperku, ya?"

.

.

 **I Think I'm Starting to Get Attached to You...**

DMMd © Nitro+chiral

Theodore*Sei Seragaki with a little of Noiz*Aoba Seragaki

A commissioned fanfiction dedicated to **Razen Bekantan Hijau**

 **DRAMAtical Murder** and its characters belong to Nitro+chiral as its rightful copyright holder. This fanfiction was made for personal satisfactory only and can be accessed by anyone for free.

.

.

Sei tiba di Jerman setelah penerbangan yang panjang dan melelahkan dari Midorijima. Ia berusaha mengontak Aoba, namun satu-satunya balasan yang diperoleh adalah pesan singkat: ' _maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara. Ini kuberi alamat apartemenku.'_

Benar-benar adik yang bertanggung jawab, kan, Aoba itu?

Berkat bantuan seorang supir taksi yang baik hati—untungnya Sei mampu bercakap-cakap menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan cukup baik—ia bisa tiba di tempat tujuan tanpa khawatir tersesat. Ia diturunkan tepat di depan apartemen tempat Aoba dan Noiz tinggal.

Apartemen itu menjulang hingga 12 lantai. Menurut keterangan Aoba, ia menempati kamar nomor 5 di lantai ketujuh. Sei menjinjing kopernya memasuki kompleks apartemen, dan membiarkan dirinya disapa oleh angin segar dari pendingin ruangan pada lobi.

Tombol bel di dekat pintu ditekan hingga mengeluarkan suara dering. Sei bisa mendengar percakapan antara dua orang (atau lebih) dari dalam, diikuti oleh langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Pintu menceklek terbuka beberapa saat setelahnya.

Sayang, yang membuka pintu ternyata bukan Aoba—melainkan orang lain. Sei jadi gagal menyapa adiknya dengan kalimat lembut-tapi-sarkastis.

"Sei-san?" sepasang iris keemasan membola. "Kau Sei-san, kan? Kakak Aoba-san?"

Sei memasang wajah ramah, sekalipun agak heran. Bahasa Jepang orang itu fasih sekali, padahal garis wajah kebarat-baratan terlihat jelas pada rautnya. "Ah, iya. Aku Sei." Tangannya diulurkan untuk menjabat tangan sang lawan bicara. "Apa kau Noiz—ah, maksudku, Wilhelm-san?"

Lelaki itu cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan, bukan Noiz. Noiz itu kakakku," sahutnya. "Aku Theodore—atau Theo, untuk singkatnya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sei-san."

 _Jadi ini Theo?_ Alis Sei naik sedikit. _Pantas saja Aoba sempat salah mengenali orang ini sebagai Noiz. Mereka mirip sekali._

Selagi keduanya bersalaman, mata Sei tidak tahan untuk tidak memonitor sekeliling. Apartemen tempat Noiz dan Aoba tinggal tidak begitu besar, namun menguarkan aura yang nyaman. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu mahoni berlapis karpet merah, sehingga menambah nilai elegan pada ruangan. Tidak ada lukisan atau foto yang tergantung, namun jaket serta jas yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk mengindikasikan presensi penghuninya.

Sepertinya Aoba dan Noiz merawat apartemen ini dengan baik. Diam-diam ada geletar bangga yang menjalar dalam dada Sei.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Sei mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Aku?" Theo menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri, kemudian tertawa. "Tidak. Aku datang ke sini untuk mampir, tapi ternyata Wilhelm _aniki_ tidak ada di rumah. Jadi Aoba-san memintaku menemaninya selagi menunggu Sei-san datang, begitu."

Sei mengangguk paham. Ia kembali mengamati sekitar. Batang hidung adiknya tidak juga terlihat. "Di mana Aoba?"

Theo cepat-cepat menepi. "Oh, Aoba-san ada di dalam. Sedang memasak, sepertinya," terangnya. "Sei-san duduk dulu saja di sini, biar kupanggil Aoba-san."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang mendatanginya." Sei melepas sepatunya, kemudian berjalan melintasi ruang depan ke arah dapur setelah meletakkan bawaannya di dekat bufet pada ruang tamu. Dari mulut pintu dapur ia dapat melihat rambut biru Aoba terembus angin, berikut aroma masakan.

Tidak salah lagi, Aoba tengah berdiri di depan kompor, dengan satu tangan memegangi panci.

Ia menarik ujung bibirnya naik. "Terakhir kali aku menemuimu, sepertinya kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak dengan benar."

Spontan Aoba menoleh ke arahnya. "Sei?" ujarnya kaget. Celemek hijau yang ia kenakan berayun ketika Aoba memutar tubuh, dan menampilkan sedikit bebercak adonan. "Kukira kau akan tiba siang nanti."

"Cuacanya sedang bagus," sahutnya. "Itu masakan untuk perayaan ulang tahun Noiz?"

Adiknya mengangguk, salah tingkah. "Mmm. Baru saja membuat pasta. Ini sedang memasak sausnya."

Pantas saja konten di dalam panci berwarna merah.

Theo, yang baru saja muncul dan bergabung dalam lingkaran percakapan itu ikut menyahut, "Tadinya aku menyarankan Aoba-san untuk membuat Pflaumengefüllte Schweinelende mit Serviettenknödel—"

Alis Sei bertaut. "Membuat _apa_?"—menangkap sepatah kata pun dia tidak bisa. Istilah di Jerman memang sesulit ini, ya?

"Semacam daging babi isi _plum_ , yang biasanya disajikan dengan kue. Makanan khas Jerman yang paling digandrungi _aniki_ ," terang Theo. "Tapi kata Aoba-san, dia tidak berani membuatnya—jadi diputuskan untuk membuat pasta dan kue ulang tahun saja."

"Kita tetap pesan itu, kok," protes Aoba. "Lebih baik pesan antar daripada aku yang membuat tapi malah gagal, kan?"

Kekeh lembut meluncur keluar dari mulut Theo. "Lihat, kan, Sei-san? Aoba-san akan melakukan apapn untuk menyenangkan hati kakakku. Kalau sudah seperti ini, sih, kalian lebih mesra daripada pasutri betulan."

Kerutan pada dahi Aoba semakin dalam. "Ini ulang tahun Noiz, kan—wajar saja kalau aku—"

"Kau benar-benar menghayati peranmu sebagai pengurus rumah tangga, ya," Sei berkomentar cepat. "Cocok untukmu, Aoba."

"Ada apa, sih, dengan kalian berdua?" gerutu Aoba. "Tadi Theo juga meledekku, sekarang kau—"

Theo menyeringai. "Aku jadi tahu kenapa _aniki_ suka menggodamu, Aoba-san," kekehnya.

"Ugh, hentikan." Aoba melepaskan celemeknya dan menggantungkannya di balik pintu dapur. "Omong-omong, kita harus bergegas. Aku bahkan belum selesai menyiapkan kue dan makanan favorit Noiz."

Sei mengintip sedikit dari balik bahu Aoba, dan mendapati segala macam bahan masakan berjajar di atas konter dapur. Kentara sekali jika adiknya berusaha keras untuk mensukseskan acara ini.

"Pukul berapa dia biasanya pulang kerja?"

"Lima." Aoba menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dan kita tidak punya waktu banyak untuk bersiap."

Tiga pasang mata melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sei-lah orang pertama yang berkomentar, "Benar juga. Noiz juga akan curiga kalau kita bertiga berkumpul di sini." Kemudian ia kembali menatap adiknya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kejutannya?"

"Aku sempat bilang pada Aoba-san kalau kakakku punya ketertarikan yang cukup unik terhadap kelinci," ujar Theo.

Aoba berdeham. "Dia memang identik dengan kelinci—bahkan saat pertandingan kami di Rhyme waktu itu."

Ah, Sei ingat. Aoba pernah membahas pertarungan aksidental antara dirinya dengan Noiz beberapa bulan yang lalu, sekalipun ingatan itu mengabur.

"Lalu kami—maksudnya, aku dan Aoba-san—sempat berpikir untuk mencari ornamen kelinci sebagai hiasan. Balon atau stiker dinding, mungkin."

"Hiasan kelinci, ya…" Sei menganggukkan kepala. "Kita perlu mencatat apa saja yang harus dibeli, kalau begitu. Balon, stiker dinding, lalu apa lagi?"

" _Confetti_?" usul Theo. "Aku selalu ingin menyambut _aniki_ dengan _confetti_!"

Sei mencatat usul itu ke dalam notes ponselnya. Aoba, sebaliknya, mengeluh, "Tapi kertas-kertas bekas _confetti_ -nya akan mengotori lantai. Masa' aku harus bersih-bersih setelah memasak sebegini banyak?"

"Tentu saja kita juga akan bertanggung jawab." Sei tersenyum ke arah adiknya, kemudian mengangguk pada Theo. "Jadi, kau akan memasak, sedangkan aku dan Theo berbelanja. Begitu?"

Aoba mengangguk. "Lebih baik begitu." Kalimat berikutnya seolah diucapkan untuk diri sendiri. "Semoga saja semua masakan ini selesai tepat waktu."

"Kalau begitu, Sei-san, ayo."

Tanpa sempat berpamitan dengan Aoba, Theo menarik lengannya meninggalkan apartemen.

.

.

Destinasi mereka adalah di tempat yang dinamakan _fußgängerzone_. Berdasarkan penjelasan Theo sekaligus pesan Aoba beberapa waktu lalu, toko pernak-perniknya terletak di sekitar sini. Siang itu, jalan raya penuh oleh pejalan kaki—lokal maupun turis—dengan beberapa orang mengayuh sepeda melintasi pembatas jalan. Nama-nama asing berseliweran di mana-mana, sehingga Sei beruntung Theo ada di sana untuk menjelaskan nama-nama kafe maupun toko yang tengah mereka lewati selagi berjalan.

" _Fußgängerzone_ itu area untuk pejalan kaki," terang Theo. "Rasanya seperti _car free day_ setiap hari kalau jalan-jalan di sekitaran sini."

"Kalau itu, aku juga tahu." Sei mengangguk. "Biasanya kota-kota besar punya fasilitas begini, kan? Soalnya di tempatku tinggal—di Midorijima—juga ada area pejalan kakinya."

"Ah, Midorijima, ya. Aku belum pernah ke sana." Iris Theo berbinar seperti sorot lampu jalanan ketika kontak mata di antara keduanya tercipta. "Kalau tidak salah, _aniki_ sempat tinggal di sana selama beberapa tahun, kan?"

Sei kembali mengangguk. Diam-diam ia menyukai ekspresi Theo yang begitu hidup dan penuh semangat. "Tapi aku belum pernah benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Kami hanya saling kenal lewat Aoba," terangnya. Lalu balik bertanya, "Jadi kau sendiri belum pernah ke Jepang?"

"Kalau ke Jepang-nya pernah. Tapi di Kyushu, untuk reuni dengan teman-teman lama." Keduanya berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah butik, membiarkan udara segar memasuki pernapasan masing-masing. "Tapi Midorijima kedengarannya menyenangkan. Seperti apa suasananya?"

"Hmmm," Sei memiringkan kepala. Berusaha mencari deskripsi yang tepat. "Bisa dibilang sangat modern. Kami, terlebih yang berasal dari pusat perkotaan, sangat mementingkan teknologi. Setidaknya setiap orang sudah memiliki akses berkomunikasi jarak jauh."

Sepertinya ada yang timpang dari penjelasan itu—tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sei bukan orang yang pintar berkisah. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak pernah benar-benar bercerita pada orang lain.

Tapi Theo seolah tidak memedulikan hal itu. Ia mendengarkan penjelasan Sei sampai selesai, kemudian merespons dengan reaksi yang sama sekali tidak terlihat dibuat-buat. "Keren sekali! Seperti kota di masa depan begitu, ya?"

Dan Sei bertanya-tanya, apakah Aoba akan bersikap seperti itu seandainya ia masih remaja. "Kurang lebih begitu," ujarnya tenang. "Tapi aku lebih suka suasana di Eropa, karena bangunan-bangunan klasik dan tatanan kota yang seperti ini."

"Tetap saja, Midorijima kedengaran seperti tempat yang keren."

Melihat binar ceria di wajah Theo tidak juga hilang, Sei merasa ingin membalasnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mampir ke Midorijima kapan-kapan? Aku akan dengan senang hati memandumu."

"Tentu, tentu. Aku akan ke sana kapan-kapan." Theo mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa. Tapi tawa itu cepat hilang, digantikan dengan raut bingung. "Sebentar, aku agak lupa rute tokonya kalau dari pertigaan ini…"

Kedua kepala memutari sekitar. Mencari petunjuk, atau logo yang mengarahkan mereka pada destinasi. Mata Theo berpindah dari jalanan yang penuh manusia ke GPS di layar ponselnya. Ia, pada akhirnya, memutuskan untuk menghadang seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan pakaian polo dan melakukan dialog cepat dengan bahasa Jerman yang membuat kepala Sei penuh oleh tanda tanya.

Konversasi itu diakhiri oleh Theo yang menjabat tangan si pria sambil mengucapkan ' _danke_ ' (kalau kata itu, sih, Sei tahu betul artinya). Kemudian kembali menghampiri Sei dan berkata, "Tokonya ada di sebelah kiri kalau belok ke gang ini," terangnya. "Pria yang baik hati itu bilang kalau papan penunjuknya sudah agak pudar, tapi kita bisa mengenali tokonya dari pajangan di etalase."

"Kalau begitu, sudah seharusnya kita bergegas," ujar Sei. Ia merasakan udara siang itu semakin menggigit tulang-tulangnya selagi mereka berjalan. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak untuk memberikan kehangatan lebih dengan menggosok-gosok permukaan kulit. Ternyata kaus berlengan panjang yang ia pakai tidak benar-benar menghangatkan.

Rupanya, gelagat itu diperhatikan oleh Theo. Ia memperlambat langkahnya untuk menyejajari langkah Sei, kemudian melingkarkan jas kelabunya di sepanjang pundak. Sei cepat-cepat menolak. "Theo, ini jasmu. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Pakai saja, Sei-san. Hitung-hitung mengecek apa ada bekas keringatku di sana atau tidak," ujar Theo sembari menyelipkan gurauan.

Sei mau tidak mau tersenyum. Aneh. Theo, entah kenapa, mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman mengenakan jas itu. Ia tidak bersikap _gentleman_ seperti banyak laki-laki dalam _shoujo manga_ (yang terus terang saja tidak begitu Sei sukai), tidak pula bersikap sok _denial_ sambil menelurkan kalimat seperti, "Bukannya aku peduli apa bagaimana, tapi tubuhku kepanasan. Kau saja yang pakai daripada tidak digunakan."—atau semacamnya.

Ia biarkan jas Theo membungkus tubuhnya, dan merasakan aroma lembut percampuran sabun berbau maskulin dengan wewangian kopi manis. Dengan hanya memandangi kakinya sendiri, ia berujar pelan, "Trims."

"Hei, tidak masalah." Senyum Theo ikut mengembang. "Omong-omong, kau cocok juga memakai baju abu-abu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sei sambil mengeluarkan kekeh lembut. "Aku terbiasa memakai kombinasi baju berwarna putih dan hitam, jadi… yah, cukup melegakan saat kau bilang begitu."

Theo memandangnya lama sekali, namun tidak ada sorot menghakimi di dalam iris itu. "Aku akan senang sekali melihat Sei-san pakaian beraneka warna—tapi itu untuk lain kali, kalau kita benar-benar senggang." Langkah kakinya dipercepat ketika melangkah di sepanjang belokan. "Ayo, tokonya ada di sekitar sini."

Mereka memasuki gang kecil dengan wangi kue-kue manis. Iris Theo melebar ketika mereka menemukan tempat yang dimaksud: sebuah toko pernak-pernik pesta dengan papan nama berwarna ungu dengan catnya yang luntur. "Pasti ini tempatnya. Ayo, Sei-san—ups, perhatikan langkahmu."

Hati-hati Sei melompati parit yang berada tepat di depan toko, lalu mengikuti Theo masuk ke dalam.

Kesan pertama yang Sei tangkap ketika mereka berada di dalam toko itu adalah: Aoba sengaja mengerjai Noiz atau bagaimana?

Sebab toko itu didominasi oleh balon bermotif lucu, hiasan dinding berbentuk hewan atau tokoh animasi terkenal, kertas piring, bahkan topi kerucut dan mahkota kertas yang bisa ditulisi namanya. Jelas-jelas target toko ini adalah untuk anak-anak, dan bukan untuk pria berusia kepala dua seperti Noiz.

Theo sendiri mengulum senyum. "Sepertinya… ini tempat terbaik untuk mencari kelinci paskah, ya," celetuknya. "Aoba benar-benar tahu tempat yang tepat."

Dan dahi Sei mulai muncul kerutannya. "Kelinci paskah?" ulangnya bingung. "Kukira kita cukup mencari dekorasi kelinci biasa saja."

"Ah, aku belum sempat memberitahumu, ya?" keduanya berjalan menyingkir dari pintu masuk, membiarkan sepasang suami-istri dan anaknya lewat. "Sejak satu minggu sebelum Paskah tahun ini, _aniki_ harus bekerja lembur—untuk apa tepatnya, dia tidak cerita—dan ujung-ujungnya terpaksa melewatkan Paskah yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu."

Sei masih tidak menemukan benang merah dari kisah itu dengan barang yang akan mereka beli. "Lalu?"

"Di rumah kami—rumah tempat _aniki_ dan aku tinggal sejak kecil—kami selalu mengundang keluarga besar untuk berkumpul dan merayakan paskah bersama. Dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa diundang, dan masing-masing mendapat hadiah miniatur kelinci paskah sekaligus cokelat berbentuk telur paskah. Kami juga memasang patung kelinci paskah yang besar sekali—nyaris dua meter tingginya—dari gips. _Aniki_ jadi menyesal sekali tidak bisa ikut acara itu. Dia, kan, sangat suka kelinci."

Manusia itu memang menarik, ya, dengan kepribadian ganda mereka. Di balik perangai Noiz yang kedengarannya suram dan tak berperasaan, ada sosok anak kecil di dalam sana. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sei bernostalgia. "Kalau begitu, kita cukup mencari hiasan dinding dan balon berbentuk kelinci paskah, kan?"

"Tepat."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan misi pencarian. Menjelajahi tiap rak, menyibak tirai-tirai pembatas, bahkan memastikan bahwa tidak ada ornamen yang tercampur oleh ornamen bertema lain. Seorang gadis pramuniaga yang memerhatikan mereka sejak tadi memutuskan untuk menghampiri.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya dengan bahasa Jerman.

Sei memutar tubuh. Punggung Theo menegak. "Maaf. Bagaimana?" tanya Theo.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan-tuan? Sepertinya Anda berdua ingin mencari sesuatu," ulang si pramuniaga.

Memahami raut Sei yang kebingungan, Theo cepat-cepat menerjemahkan, "Dia tanya apa ada yang bisa dia bantu." Kemudian kembali menatap gadis di depannya. "Kami mencari ornamen berbentuk kelinci paskah. Sejak tadi kami mencari, tapi tidak menemukan satupun. Barangkali kau tahu di mana ornamennya diletakkan."

Kini ganti wajah gadis pramuniaga yang keheranan. " _Osterhase_?" ulangnya. "Kami punya perlengkapan Paskah yang sudah diskon, kalau itu yang Anda maksud. Kelinci paskahnya sendiri… aduh, maaf, saya kurang paham."

Theo mengulangi kalimat itu pada Sei. "Sepertinya dia masih baru di sini," tambahnya pelan.

"Coba tunjukkan gambarnya," saran Sei. "Di ponselmu ada, kan?"

"Ada. Sebentar, coba aku cari di galeriku."

Beberapa detik berikutnya berlalu dengan Theo yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Kedua jarinya menelusuri layar menu, kemudian menekan ikon galeri. Setelah menggeser-geser beberapa kali, akhirnya ia menemukan gambar yang dimaksud. Seekor kelinci dengan telur paskah di sekelilingnya.

Gambar itu diacungkan ke depan wajah si pramuniaga. "Yang seperti ini tahu, tidak?" tanyanya. "Pokoknya ada kelinci dengan telur-telur paskah begitu."

"Apa Anda keberatan kalau saya mencari terlebih dahulu?" tawar gadis itu. "Mungkin makan wa ktu agak lama. Silakan duduk dan menunggu—"

"Tidak, tidak. Sebentar," Theo cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangan. Ia kembali berbisik pada Sei. "Si pramuniaga berniat mencarikan kelinci paskahnya. Kalau ternyata tidak ada, bagaimana? Waktu kita bisa terbuang percuma."

Sei terdiam. Berusaha berpikir dengan ujung topi diturunkan hingga menutupi alis. Kemudian ia muncul dengan ide baru. "Coba tanyakan padanya, di mana kita bisa menemukan ornamen paskah itu."

Theo mengulangi pertanyaan Sei. Pramuniaga itu langsung lancar menjelaskan posisi pernak-pernik paskah yang dimaksud—dengan tambahan, "Biar saya antar Anda berdua ke sana."

"Benar juga!" Theo bertepuk tangan. Ia menatap Sei dengan sorot lembut sekaligus hangat. "Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan, ya, Sei-san."

Kalimat sesederhana itu saja sudah mampu menyalurkan kehangatan ke sekujur tubuh Sei.

.

.

Sejak pertama kali keduanya bertemu, Theo merasakan vibrasi yang aneh.

Barangkali karena lelaki itu—Sei Seragaki—begitu ringkih tapi manis di saat yang bersamaan. Berbeda dengan Aoba yang jauh lebih 'hidup', baik secara penampilan maupun gaya bicara, Sei seolah-olah hidup sebagai bayangan. Atau ia memang digariskan menjauhi cahaya.

Ketika ia dan Sei berjabat tangan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Theo menyadari bahwa lelaki itu punya tangan yang hangat. Suara Sei juga enak untuk didengar, seperti halnya susu kental yang mengaliri tenggorokan.

Benar. Theo tidak boleh membuat prasangka aneh-aneh sebelum mengenal seseorang.

Ia menikmati perbincangan singkat yang terbentuk selagi keduanya melintasi _fußgängerzone._ Sei adalah pendengar yang baik, sekalipun matanya tidak pernah benar-benar menatap Theo ketika berbicara. Mata itu seolah menerawang entah ke mana, dan Theo tertarik untuk mengikuti petualangan kecil Sei.

Kini, mereka sedang memilah-milah kelinci paskah mana yang cocok untuk dipajang di ruang tamu. Salah satu kelincinya berwarna cokelat dan berpipi tembam, dengan satu tangan memegang telur yang dicat motif polkadot hijau-kuning. "Sepertinya ini cocok untuk Noiz," ujar Sei. "Theo-kun sudah menemukan apa?"

Theo merasakan panas menjalar ke telinganya. Mendengar namanya diikuti oleh honorifik ' _-kun_ '—terlebih lagi dengan nada selembut itu—melayangkan imajinasinya ke mana-mana. "Ada topi kertas berbentuk kelinci, nih," katanya cepat. "Tapi apa cukup dipakaikan ke _aniki_ , ya—"

"Coba kulihat."

Dan tubuh mereka nyaris menempel. Tangan Sei yang jenjang dan dibungkus oleh jas abu-abu Theo terulur melewati pinggangnya. Sesaat, Theo khawatir Sei bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang meningkat.

"Ini terlalu kecil untuk Noiz," cetus Sei. "Kenapa tidak beli piring kertas ini saja, untuk wadah kue? Sudah satu paket dengan garpunya."

Jemari Sei berpindah ke tumpukan piring berbentuk wajah kelinci. Mata Theo mengikuti. Jari mereka nyaris saja—benar-benar _nyaris_ —bersentuhan ketika Theo memutuskan untuk meraih salah satu piring dan diamati. "Ini juga bagus. Bahannya oke." Ia memutar wajah dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai menabrak wajah Sei dan menciptakan adegan canggung. "Selera Sei-san bagus juga, ya."

"Aku cuma melihat mana yang sekiranya bisa berguna dan tidak sia-sia dibeli," tukas Sei dengan senyum tipis. "Apa kita juga perlu beli lilin?"

Theo memiringkan kepala. " _Aniki_ tidak begitu suka diingatkan soal umurnya, kalau tidak salah," ujarnya. Ia merapikan helai-helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kemudian melanjutkan, "Beli _banner_ ' _happy birthday'_ saja—yang warnanya cocok dengan kelinci ini."

Sei mengacungkan keranjang rotan yang sejak tadi ia genggam. "Jangan lupa masukkan piringnya ke dalam keranjang ini."

"Benar, benar." Wajah-wajah kelinci berwujud piring itu meluncur ke dasar keranjang, menimpa hiasan dinding berbentuk serupa. "Kalau tidak ada Sei-san, mungkin aku sudah kelabakan sendiri."

"Sejak tadi bilangnya begitu terus," kekeh Sei. "Padahal aku juga sangat terbantu karena ditemani Theo-kun. Apalagi bahasa Jermanku payah sekali."

Lagi-lagi sensasi panas menyentuh kuping Theo. Ia membiarkan Sei mendahuluinya ke rak berisi rangkaian ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun', baik yang berbahasa Inggris maupun Jerman—' _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag'_. Bentuknya pun beragam: dari persegi dan segitiga yang merupakan benetuk terdasar pada kertas _banner_ , sampai wajah kartun kesukaan anak-anak. Theo dan Sei sepakat untuk membeli yang bentuknya biasa saja, supaya harga diri Noiz sebagai laki-laki dewasa tidak jatuh terlalu dalam.

Theo mengamati label harga pada tiap-tiap bagian rak. _Banner_ yang ejaannya berbahasa Inggris harganya 3 euro 20 sen. Cukup kontras dibandingkan dengan satunya—dengan harga 5 euro 10 sen. "Nyaris dua kali lipat lebih mahal," ujar Theo sambil bersiul. "Bahasa Inggris saja juga tidak apa-apa. Hanya untuk mendekorasi dinding apartemen yang polos, kok."

Sei mengangguk saja. Ia ambil rentetan tulisan 'Happy Birthday' berbentuk segitiga terbalik dengan kombinasi warna hijau marun dan hijau pastel. Theo berkomentar, "Ini persis pakaian _aniki_ saat tinggal di Midorijima. Aku sudah lihat foto-fotonya selama dia tinggal di sana."

"Kakakmu gemar berfoto?"

"Tidak. Jelas tidak, kan?" Theo menggeleng dan tertawa. "Hanya beberapa foto _candid_ yang kuperoleh dari teman-teman. Beberapa dari mereka punya kerabat dari Midorijima, lalu sengaja memotret _aniki_ diam-diam kalau dia kebetulan lewat."

Mereka mencapai meja kasir. Seorang wanita dengan setelan biru dan celemek putih menyapa dengan ramah. Selagi menunggu penjaga kasir itu memindai label harga, Sei menghadapkan tubuh ke arah Theo. "Apa dia tahu kalau kau menyimpan fotonya?"

"Namanya juga diam-diam, mana mungkin aku mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi mengaku?" Theo berpura-pura memberengut, namun raut itu tidak bertahan lama—apalagi karena Sei tertawa. "Tapi sekarang _aniki_ berpakaian sangat rapi. Gayanya mirip ayah kami."

"Kau lebih suka penampilannya yang sekarang?" tanya Sei.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka orang yang wajahnya dipasangi tindik, sih, jadi—"

Obrolan mereka disela oleh wanita penjaga kasir. "Tuan-tuan, totalnya 10 euro 80 sen."

Melihat Sei menggali saku—yang jelas-jelas tujuannya adalah untuk mencari dompet, Theo cepat-cepat menahan. "Karena ini ulang tahun kakakku, jadi biarkan aku yang membayar," katanya. Ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan dua lembar uang 5 euro dan koin 1 euro. "Simpan saja kembaliannya," kata Theo. Ia membiarkan Sei mengambil kantung plastik berisi barang-barang belanjaan, kemudian berjalan keluar dari toko diiringi ucapan 'terima kasih banyak' dari sang pramuniaga.

Ketika mereka kembali melewati gang, Sei-lah orang pertama yang membuka percakapan, "Theo-kun, jasnya bagaimana? Aku sudah tidak begitu kedinginan—"

Dan Theo menjawab dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Bawa dulu saja, Sei-san. Dinginnya akan terasa lagi kalau kita sudah melewati jalan besar."

Kalimat itu separuh bohong. Theo ingin membiarkan aroma Sei tertinggal lebih lama lagi pada jasnya, sehingga ia bisa merasakan kehangatan Sei—sebagaimana Sei merasakan hawa tubuhnya lewat fabrik itu.

"Ah, omong-omong," ujar Theo lagi. Seolah baru ingat akan sesuatu. "Apa Sei-san lapar?"

Langkah Sei terhenti. Ia memegangi perutnya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian kembali menatap Theo dengan senyum. "Sepertinya iya," ujarnya seraya memiringkan kepala. "Berjam-jam duduk di kursi pesawat ternyata cukup menguras tenaga."

"Benar juga. Sei-san pasti sangat kelelahan setelah datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang," Theo bahkan tidak mampu menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar antusias. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua mengisi perut dulu? Aku tahu café yang enak—tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kok, kalau menurut GPS—kebetulan juga café itu tempat tongkrongan favoritku."

Senyum Sei sedikit meredup. Irisnya bergulir ke arah layar ponsel, kemudian menggumam pelan, "Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kita mampir sebentar? Aoba bagaimana?"

Beruntung Theo telah menyiapkan alibi untuk argumen itu. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aoba-san pasti lebih suka kalau kita jauh-jauh dulu sebelum dia selesai memasak. Tahu sendiri, kan, kalau Aoba-san paling tidak suka diganggu selagi bekerja?"

Mungkin, di satu sisi Theo membutuhkan figur baru yang bisa menemaninya. Atau barangkali, ada sesuatu dalam diri Sei yang membuatnya ingin mengenal pria itu semakin dalam. "Kita bisa duduk sebentar sambil mengobrol, kalau Sei-san tidak keberatan," tambahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sei terdiam. Belanjaan di tangannya berayun diterpa angin. Theo memilih untuk bersabar dan menunggu jawaban, jika Sei menolak ajakannya pun, mereka masih bisa menghabiskan waktu setelah pesta ulang tahun Noiz usai.

"Baiklah," ujar Sei akhirnya. "Kurasa secangkir kopi dan sedikit manisan boleh juga. Sudah lama aku ingin memakan camilan khas Jerman."

"Berarti sudah diputuskan!" Theo bertepuk tangan. Ia tarik lengan Sei hingga mereka berdiri berjajar. Kesampingkan rasa malu yang luar biasa karena telah begini blak-blakan, namun hal ini bisa saja hanya terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup, kan? "Kau tidak akan menyesali pilihanku, aku jamin."

.

.

Sei heran betul kenapa ia mau-mau saja menerima ajakan Theo. Pembawaan dan caranya memperlakukan Sei terlalu menyenangkan, sampai-sampai ia bersedia ikut berenang mengikuti arus skenario lelaki yang lebih muda itu.

Angin nyaris saja meniup topinya ketika Theo menarik tangannya. Cepat-cepat tangan Sei yang bebas menahan puncak topi itu. Ia berusaha menemukan topik percakapan yang tepat selagi keduanya menuju kafe tujuan. "Kau sering nongkrong di kafe, ya, Theo-kun?"

"Tidak seberapa sering, tapi bisa dibilang penjualnya sudah mengenalku. Habisnya, kopi dan makanan ringan di sana enak sekali, sih," celetuk Theo sambil tertawa. "Memangnya Sei-san ingin makan _snack_ apa? Kafe langgananku ini terkenal dengan _Kartoffelpuffer **[1]**_ -nya, omong-omong."

"Aku tertarik mencicipi _Spritzkuchen_ [2] _," kata Sei. "Aku pernah mencobanya sekali, di Midorijima, dan rasanya benar-benar enak. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa_ _Spritzkuchen_ _di sini lebih enak dari yang pernah kucoba."_

" _Kalau tidak salah, ada_ _Spritzkuchen_ _juga di kafe." Mereka menyusuri pertokoan, melewati toko bunga yang sepi pengunjung dan pusat perbelanjaan dengan alunan musik pop lokal. Kafe yang dimaksud terletak dua bangunan dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. "Duluan saja, Sei-san."_

Ketika memasuki pintu kaca, Sei disambut oleh aroma kopi dan roti krim. Baunya segar dan membuat Sei ingin berlama-lama di sana. Tempat itu tidak begitu ramai, namun begitu hidup. Barangkali karena terdengar suara mesin penggiling kopi dari konter seberang, atau sebab terdengar paduan alunan akordion, gitar, dan tamborin yang dimainkan oleh tiga wanita secara _live_ di atas panggung kecil. Ketika Theo sudah berada di belakangnya, Sei mendesah senang, "Ini indah sekali."

"Cukup nyaman, kan?" kekeh Theo. Ia menepuk pundak Sei. Hanya sekilas, namun sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh telapak tangan lelaki itu masih tertinggal sampai beberapa menit kemudian. "Mau duduk di mana, Sei-san?"

"Dekat konter saja, supaya enak."

Theo menurut. Ditariknya kursi untuk Sei, membiarkan pria Jepang itu duduk, baru memosisikan dirinya tepat di depan Sei. Seorang pelayan dengan pakaian _dirndl **[3]**_ menghampiri mereka dengan dua buah menu di dekapan.

" _Willkomen, Herren **[4]**_ ," sapa pelayan itu. "Silakan menunya."

Theo menerima buku menu itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sei mengangguk saja, takut kalau pelafalan bahasa Jermannya tidak dipahami oleh si pelayan.

Beruntung daftar menu itu juga menyajikan gambar tepat di sebelah nama makanan yang dimaksud. Sei jadi tidak usah terus menerus merepotkan Theo dengan ketidakmampuannya membaca aksara di depan mata. Ia membalik lembar demi lembar hingga menemukan makanan yang diinginkan. Ia menggestur si pelayan untuk melihat ke arahnya, lalu menunjuk ke arah gambar bergambar _Spritzkuchen_ _._

"Porsi besar atau kecil?" tanyanya.

Theo mengulangi pertanyaan itu dengan bahasa Jerman. Sei menjawab 'yang kecil saja'. Theo menatap ke arah si pelayan dan berkata, " _Der kleinere, bitte **[5]**._"

"Theo-kun sendiri ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sei.

"Coba kulihat," Theo menekuni rentetan daftar menu dengan begitu serius, dan Sei harus menahan tawa karena lelaki di hadapannya terlihat begitu lucu. "Minggu ini aku sedang ingin ini, yang bentuknya seperti mie—satu Spaetzle-nya, ya."

Hebat juga Theodore ini. Dia bisa begitu fasih berbicara dua bahasa dan tidak melewatkan satu aksen pun ketika mengucapkan kata-kata berbahasa Jepang. Menurut cerita Aoba, Theo dan Noiz dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang kaya raya dan berpendidikan. Jadi wajar saja jika penguasaan bahasa Theo beberapa tingkat lebih tinggi daripada Sei.

"Aku mau memesan _espresso_. Sei-san?"

"Samakan saja," jawab Sei cepat. Daripada harus berulang-ulang minta Theo bantu menerjemahkan, lebih baik mengikuti pilihan sang tuan rumah saja.

Theo mengulangi pesanannya pada si pelayanan. Setelah memastikan semua pesanan sudah tercatat, pelayan itu bergegas menuju pintu ayun di balik konter yang mengarah pada dapur kafe.

Kemudian, Theo mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sei. Ada kilat antusiasme di sana, dan Sei tidak bosan-bosannya mengamati bagaimana iris itu bersinar ketika ia mulai bicara. "Mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?" ujarnya.

Sei menelengkan kepala seraya bertopang dagu. Anak ini benar-benar menarik. "Rahasia apa?"

"Pertama kali aku mengelilingi kota ini sendirian adalah ketika aku berulangtahun yang ke-17. Jadi sekitar beberapa bulan lalu," ujarnya ringan. "Sebelum ini, ayah dan ibu sangat menjaga aku—juga kakak, sebenarnya—untuk tidak sembarangan main ke tempat-tempat asing. Ketika menemukan kafe ini untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sei-san tadi."

Sei bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. "Apa kau merasa kesepian, Theo-kun?" tanyanya prihatin.

Theo memiringkan kepala. "Tidak juga. Aku punya mainan dan teman-teman seumurku yang bersedia datang ke rumah." Wajahnya sedikit mengerung ketika melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya yang kasihan itu _aniki_. Kebebasannya… benar-benar direnggut saat itu."

Sei seolah melihat lelaki di hadapannya—yang sejak tadi bersikap begitu ksatria—kini mengkeret, menjelma anak kecil yang polos dan rapuh. Ia menatap Theo dalam-dalam. "Apa aku boleh mendengar ceritanya?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Theo pun mulai mengalirkan kisahnya. Tentang bagaimana Noiz terlahir berbeda dari anak-anak lain, dan harus diasingkan untuk menjaga harga diri keluarga. "Selama bertahun-tahun _aniki_ ketakutan. Aku bisa mendengar tangisnya dari balik pintu, tapi tidak diizinkan untuk mendekatinya—" suara Theo agak bergetar, dan Sei memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangannya yang terkepal. "Suatu malam, ketika seorang pelayan ingin membawakan makanan, _aniki_ tidak ditemukan di kamarnya. Dia menghilang, membawa ransel dan pakaiannya. Kami semua panik, tapi juga tidak bisa menyalahkan _aniki_ yang kabur. Mungkin saat itu ia benar-benar muak pada kami—keluarganya."

"Tapi akhirnya dia kembali, kan?" ujar Sei lembut. "Dia kembali menjadi bagian keluargamu, dan seharusnya kau bangga karena ia tetap menyayangimu sebagai seorang adik."

Theo menghela napas panjang. Senyum lebar terseungging setelahnya. "Aku ingat betul saat dia kembali ke rumah setelah bertahun-tahun melarikan diri," katanya. "Aku seperti kehilangan akal dan langsung melompat untuk memeluknya. Tangisku langsung pecah saat itu juga. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, kan?"

Sei menggeleng. "Justru aneh kalau kau tidak menangis ketika akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sangat kaurindukan," sahutnya. "Aku sendiri… tidak menangis ketika akhirnya bisa menemukan Aoba."

Kalimat setelahnya terdengar begitu pelan dan lemah, namun Theo mampu menangkap ucapan itu.

"Aku sudah cerita, kan?" suaranya lembut dan begitu menenangkan. Sungguh ajaib transformasi itu, mengingat beberapa detik yang lalu Theo berkisah seperti seorang anak kecil. "Sekarang aku ingin mendengar kisah Sei-san. Kudengar Sei-san dan Aoba-san juga bertemu setelah sekian lama terpisah."

"Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang perlu diceritakan," kata Sei. "Sejak lahir, kami berdua dipisahkan. Aku tinggal dengan Toue, perusahaan yang menciptakan aku dan Aoba, sebagai kelinci percobaan. Aoba dibesarkan oleh Tae, mantan ilmuwan di perusahaan itu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada penelitian semacam itu," ujar Theo. Nadanya terdengar prihatin, namun juga takjub. "Kau juga pasti sangat menderita saat itu, Sei-san."

Seorang pelayan meletakkan dua gelas cangkir dan sepiring _Spritzkuchen_ _pesanan Sei. Setelah memastikan pelayan itu telah kembali ke balik konter, konversasi itu berlanjut._

"Apa aku merasa menderita? Mungkin. Tubuhku yang tidak kuat menahan segala macam eksperimen sempat melemah, dan aku butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa beraktivitas wajar seperti orang lain." Sei tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Aoba. "Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah memedulikan soal latar belakangku yang berbeda. Tapi ini bukan masa lalu yang seharusnya kuceritakan pada orang lain. Kau, misalnya, pasti menganggap aku manusia aneh atau semacamnya—"

"Sei-san," sela Theo. Suaranya kini terdengar gusar. "Sei-san sama sekali bukan manusia aneh."

Ucapan itu dibalasnya dengan senyum pahit. "Tapi aku ini sudah—kotor. Tubuhku dirasuki oleh entah apa selama dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Aku bahkan tidak terlahir dari seorang ibu selayaknya orang-orang normal—"

Kalimat itu tidak selesai. Dan tidak akan pernah terselesaikan, sebab bibirnya dikunci oleh milik Theo. Suasana kafe memudar. Lagu latar terdengar semakin samar dalam hitungan detik. Di depannya hanya ada Theo, dan ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman pertama _nya_ setelah nyaris seperempat abad tidak pernah menjalin hubungan romantis dengan siapapun.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga detik, namun Sei merasakan seluruh waktunya tersedot hanya untuk adegan itu. Napasnya tercekat, dan ia tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Aroma _espresso_ begitu kuat menggelitik hidung, namun yang menjadi fokusnya adalah bibir Sei yang telah ditinggali jejak ciuman. Ia menatap Theo lekat-lekat, dan raut lelaki itu seperti dilontarkan oleh begitu banyak emosi.

"Secara teknis, kau dan Aoba terlahir sama, kan?" ujar Theo. "Kakakku saja bisa mencintai Aoba sebegitu besar. Kau juga, jangan menganggap dirimu tidak pantas untuk dihargai sebagai seorang manusia, Sei-san."

"Theo-kun—" entah kenapa, Sei bahkan tidak mengusap bekas bibir Theo yang membekas di bibirnya. "—sebenarnya kau bisa bilang begitu tanpa harus menciumku, kan?"

Warna merah pun mewarnai wajah Theo.

Benar-benar… mau sedewasa apapun cara pikirnya, Theo memang masih remaja, ya. Sei hanya bisa tertawa melihat perubahan raut lawan bicaranya.

.

.

Terkutuklah Theo dan segala keputusan impulsifnya untuk melumat bibir Sei.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak tahan melihat bibir itu terus-menerus mengeluarkan ratapan. Sei-san yang sedang bersedih meremukkan hatinya, dan Theo merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan Sei menyalahkan diri lebih jauh.

 _Tapi kenapa harus dengan ciuman segala, Theodore?_

Seharusnya ia bungkam saja mulut Sei dengan _Spritzkuchen_ _. Tapi—ah, Theo terlalu fokus pada wajah Sei, sampai-sampai lupa kalau sebagian pesanan telah tersaji di atas meja._

Dengan kedua tangan tertangkup di depan wajah, Theo tidak berani menatap wajah Sei. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sei-san! Tadi itu murni refleks, soalnya—eh—" nah, kan, dia jadi terbata-bata begini. "Pokoknya maafkan aku!"

"Lho, Theo-kun," terdengar suara kunyahan selagi Sei tertawa. "Aku yang dicium, tapi kenapa malah Theo-kun yang malu?"

Hati-hati Theo mengangkat wajahnya, penasaran kenapa Sei bisa bersikap setenang itu bahkan setelah dicium. Apakah hal ini bukan sesuatu yang baru baginya?

Ketika kontak mata di antara keduanya kembali tercipta, Theo nyaris menyembur dalam tawa.

'Malah Theo-kun yang malu' apanya—wajah Sei jadi tersipu-sipu juga seperti itu. Dia sengaja mengisi mulutnya dengan Spritzkuchen banyak-banyak, sehingga ia punya alasan untuk menutupi mulut. Diam-diam Theo pun menahan tawa _._

Mau manusia betulan atau bukan, Sei tetap menarik. Caranya mengatasi salah tingkah saja benar-benar di luar dugaan Theo.

" _Spritzkuchen_ _-nya enak, ya, Sei-san?" tanya Theo geli._

Sei mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat sebelum mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan Theo jadi juga. Ia segera meraih sendok dan menyuapkan Spaetzle ke dalam mulut. Setidaknya, dengan makan dia bisa sedikit mengatasi keheningan yang canggung di antara keduanya.

 _Espresso_ pesanannya kini telah habis nyaris separuhnya, sedangkan milik Sei nyaris kosong. Theo jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Sei memang sehaus itu—atau dia sengaja melenyapkan sisa-sisa ciuman mereka.

Bagaimanapun, kan, dia itu orang asing di mata Sei. Wajar saja responsnya begitu.

Panas di pipi Theo perlahan-lahan kembali normal. Ia biarkan Sei menyelesaikan gigitan terakhir _Spritzkuchen_ _-nya tanpa menyela. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Sei menyantap makanan itu dengan begitu hati-hati, seperti menyayangkan kalau makanannya akan segera habis. Ketika butiran gula melekat di permukaan bibir Sei, Theo memilih untuk menyesap_ _espresso_ _-nya._

 _Pokoknya Theo tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama. Jangan mempermalukan tamu dari Jepang seperti ini._

"Bagaimana, Sei-san?" ujung-ujungnya, ia putuskan untuk bicara juga. "Apa _Spritzkuchen_ _-nya enak?"_

Dan wajah Sei yang pucat berseri-seri ketika menjawab, "Enak sekali. Lebih gurih dan tidak terlalu manis. Sepertinya aku harus membeli beberapa _Spritzkuchen_ _lagi sebelum kembali ke Midorijima."_

Ah, wajah itu… rasanya Theo semakin berdosa karena telah menodainya dengan kecupan di bibir. "Omong-omong soal kembali… apa Sei-san akan menginap di apartemen _aniki_?" tanyanya.

Sei meraih piring kosong Theo untuk ditumpuk dengan piringnya. "Mungkin begitu," ujarnya. "Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk langsung pulang setelah semuanya selesai—"

"Kenapa?!"

Sial. Suaranya meninggi. Sei hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian kembali memandangi kelompok pemusik di atas panggung. "Tidak ada alasan khusus, sih. Aoba dan kakakmu juga tidak akan merasa nyaman kalau aku ada di dekat mereka seperti obat nyamuk."

"Mana mungkin mereka berpikir begitu?" sambar Theo cepat. "Aoba-san bilang kalau dia sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Sei-san, kok. Sediam-diamnya _aniki_ juga, pasti dia tidak akan menolakmu tinggal bersama. Tenang saja."

Sei tersenyum tipis. Begitu tipis, namun mampu menggetarkan sesuatu di dalam diri Theo. "Theo-kun benar-benar tahu caranya membuat orang senang, ya," katanya pelan. "Terima kasih."

"Jalan-jalan berdua dengan Sei-san juga menyenangkan," kata Theo ceria. "Sayang, kita hanya punya waktu sebentar sebelum—"

Ia dihentikan oleh suara denting notifikasi, diikuti oleh sinar samar dari layar ponsel yang menembus sakunya. "Pasti dari Aoba-san," ujar Theo seraya membuka pesan yang masuk. "Nah, benar, kan—"

Ia bahkan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebaris pesan Aoba di surel membuat jantungnya nyaris lepas dan jatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

 _[Sudah selesai belanjanya? Confetti-nya tidak kelupaan, kan?]_

" _Verdammt_!" maki Theo dalam bahasa Jerman. Tatapannya beralih dari layar ponsel ke wajah Sei, kemudian berkata cepat, "Sei-san, sepertinya kita harus kembali ke toko perlengkapan pesta."

"Balik lagi?" alis Sei bertaut. "Kenapa?"

"Itu—ah—kita lupa beli _confetti_!"

"Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang terlupa sejak tadi." Tergesa-gesa Sei bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu ayo segera beli. Kalau tidak kakakmu bisa datang lebih cepat dari kita berdua."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Theo menyerahkan tiga lembar uang 10 euro untuk menu seharga 17 euro 20 sen pada penjaga kasir yang terkaget-kaget. "Ambil saja kembaliannya. Kami terburu-buru. _Danke_!"

Suara akordion dengan tempo cepat mengiringi langkah tergesa-gesa Sei dan Theo ketika meninggalkan kafe. Bagai kehilangan urat malu, Theo terus saja menggenggam lengan Sei, khawatir kalau lelaki itu tertinggal atau terpisah darinya.

Ia merasakan jemari Sei ikut menyusup di sela-sela kepalan Theo, dan jantungnya ikut berpacu bersama langkah kaki mereka.

.

.

"Kami pulang!"

Pintu apartemen menjeblak terbuka. Aoba yang sedang menata meja di ruang makan tersentak kaget. Nyaris saja perkakas makan di tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Ia mengelus dadanya dengan kesal seraya mengomel, "Benar-benar, ya, Theo, kukira barusan itu kakakmu."

Theo terkekeh. "Maaf, maaf."

"Barang-barangnya bagaimana?" tanya Aoba. "Kalian tidak melupakan _confetti_ -nya, kan?"

"Kami juga beli _confetti_ , kok, Aoba-san. Jangan meremehkan ingatan seorang Theodore, dong." Pelipis diketuk dengan ujung jari.

Sei yang terakhir kali melewati pintu depan mengunci pintu, kemudian melepas sepatunya. Ia mendapati meja makan telah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan, plus kue tar besar di tengah-tengah meja. Meja-meja telah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak berkesan formal.

"Kelihatannya lezat, Aoba," puji Sei. "Kau benar-benar memasaknya sendiri, ya?"

Aoba menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "Tentu saja," katanya. "Aku sempat cemas kalau-kalau makanannya tidak selesai tepat waktu. Untung masih keburu—" kalimatnya terhenti. Ia menatap saudara kembarnya dengan raut heran.

"Bukannya itu jas Theo, ya?" ujarnya heran. "Kenapa bisa dipakai olehmu?"

Theo terkesiap, begitu pula dengan Sei. Ia benar-benar baru sadar kalau sejak tadi jas Theo masih dipakainya. "Aku sampai lupa," ujarnya tergesa-gesa. Jas itu dilepas dengan cepat, lalu diulurkan pada pemiliknya. "Maaf, Theo-kun."

Theo, sama kebingungannya, mengangguk saja. Tapi otaknya cepat menemukan topik baru. "Kami tadi beli hiasan dinding dan piring kertas untuk kuenya. Lebih baik daripada harus mencuci piring banyak-banyak, kan?"

Aoba melirik ke arah kantung plastik yang sejak tadi menggantung di tangan Sei. Penembak _confetti_ tersembul di tumpukan paling atas. Ia meraih barang-barang yang dimaksud oleh Theo dan—sial—bibirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak membentuk senyum.

Kelinci pilihan Sei dan Theo begitu lucu, sampai-sampai ia bisa membayangkan wajah Noiz melekat di sana. Ah, betapa tidak sabarnya Aoba menanti lelaki itu kembali dari kerja.

"Oke," kata Sei kemudian, "Jadi bagaimana kita harus mendekor ruangannya?"

—atau sebaiknya tidak dulu. Masih banyak yang harus mereka persiapkan.

"Letakkan saja hiasan kelincinya di sebelah sini." Aoba menepuk dinding yang tepat berhadapan dengan meja makan. "Lalu piring makannya—Theo, bisa bantu aku memasukkan kembali piring plastiknya ke dalam laci dan menggantinya dengan piring kertas?"

Theo menegakkan tubuh dan membuat gestur hormat. "Siap!"

"Kemudian—" tangan Aoba menggenggam ujung tali _banner_ bertuliskan ucapan ulang tahun. "—kalian beli ini juga? Kalau begitu, taruh di dekat pintu masuk saja. Sei, bantu aku memasang _banner_ ini, ya."

Sei mengangguk saja. Diam-diam wajahnya berkerut geli melihat kepala Theo membentur laci.

Detik berikutnya, ia sadar kalau perhatiannya sejak awal adalah pada Theo—dan bukan pada Aoba. Entah magis macam apa yang memunculkan efek samping begitu.

 _Mungkin saja,_ batin Sei selagi ia mengikatkan ujung tali ke gantungan pakaian, _ciuman tadi benar-benar mengacaukan otakku._

Dan anehnya, Sei sama sekali tidak keberatan.

.

.

Beruntung apartemen tempat Noiz dan Aoba tidak begitu luas—hanya terdiri dari ruang tengah, ruang makan, dan dua buah kamar tidur lengkap dengan kamar mandinya—sehingga mereka tidak perlu melakukan _make-over_ berlebihan demi ulang tahun Noiz. Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, semuanya telah tersedia. Aoba bahkan sengaja menutup pintu dapur rapat-rapat, karena katanya bisa mengurangi estetika ruangan.

Kelinci imut yang memeluk telur dilekatkan pada dinding, dan piring-piring kertas berlukiskan wajah hewan pengerat itu ditumpuk tepat di sebelah kue ulang tahun.

"Ah, apa Sei-san juga membawa hadiah untuk _aniki_?" tanya Theo. "Letakkan di sebelah sini saja, di dekat kotak hadiahku dan Aoba-san."

Sei mengangguk. Ia meraih bingkisan hadiah yang telah ia siapkan sejak sebelum berangkat, kemudian menaruhnya di sisi bingkisan milik Aoba (ukuran bingkisannya sama dengan milik Sei, sampai-sampai ia cemas kalau barang yang mereka beli sama). Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu tahu preferensi hadiah Noiz, jadi ia pergi saja ke toko pakaian dan membeli sarung tangan.

"Sepertinya sudah siap semua," ujar Theo.

Tapi Aoba tidak setuju. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar senewen sekarang—apalagi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima kurang seperempat. "Apa lebih baik kuenya kubawa saja? Atau diletakkan di atas meja?" gumamnya.

"Di atas meja saja, Aoba-san," sahut Theo cepat. "Kalau ikut dibawa bisa kena _confetti_ nanti."

Sei mengangguk. "Lagipula tidak ada lilin juga," sambungnya. Kami beli tiga tembakan _confetti_ , jadi masing-masing bisa pegang satu."

Untuk sesaat, Aoba seperti ragu-ragu. Akan tetapi ia menyerah dan berujar, "Baiklah. Sekarang matikan lampunya. Theo dan Sei, berdiri saja di tepi pintu. Aku yang akan mengagetkan dari depan."

Dua kepala yang lain membuat gestur 'oke' dengan tangan mereka, kemudian masing-masing mengambil tembakan _confetti_ berwarna kuning norak yang bentuknya seperti petasan. Sei yang berdiri paling dekat dengan lampu membuat suasana apartemen jadi gelap gulita dalam hitungan detik.

Sei hanya bisa melihat samar-samar rambut pirang milik Theo, dan kilat-kilat _headphone_ milik Aoba. Suara yang terdengar setelahnya hanya, "Sebentar lagi. Dia seharusnya sudah di depan apartemen."—dan kesunyian melahap mereka kemudian.

.

.

Oh, Theo benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang! Dia tidak pernah menggunakan _confetti_ sebelumnya—dan bagaimana kalau piranti ini malah terlempar ke wajah Noiz alih-alih taburan kertas?

Baru saja dia ingin membungkuk untuk membetulkan ujung celananya yang rasa-rasanya terlipat, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar.

Suara Aoba tegang luar biasa, dan penembak _confetti_ -nya berguncang-guncang di pegangan. "Itu dia sudah datang!" desisnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" nada Theo meninggi beberapa desibel.

"Theo, dia akan membuka pintunya!"

Handel pintu berputar. Bisik-bisik bukannya meredup, tapi makin intens.

Dan suara Noiz muncul seiring dengan daun pintu yang terbuka. "Aku pulang—"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, _ANIKI_!"

Hanya Theo yang berteriak. Yang lain melontarkan _confetti_ ke arah wajahnya. Baru setelah jeda lima detik Theo menembakkan _confetti_ miliknya—tepat ke wajah sang kakak.

Lelaki yang menjadi korban itu terpana, tapi juga tidak senang melihat tubuhnya penuh kertas pesta. "Ada apa ini?"

Aoba seolah menemukan suaranya kembali ketika menyahut, "Hari ini kau ulang tahun, kan? Jadi anggap saja ini pesta kejutan untukmu."

"Yah, harus kuakui aku benar-benar kaget."

Lampu bahkan belum dinyalakan. Pintu depan terbuka lebar, sehingga hanya sebagian tubuh Noiz saja yang terlihat dari cahaya koridor di luar.

Sei berniat menyalakan lampu, namun tangan Noiz mendahuluinya. Pandangan laki-laki itu langsung disapa oleh tiga orang dengan wajah canggung, _confetti_ yang bertebaran di mana-mana, juga segala pernak-pernik ulang tahun yang dipasang seadanya.

Baru setelahnya Noiz menyadari kehadiran Sei. Alisnya naik beberapa senti. "Sei Seragaki?" tebaknya. "Kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahunku?"

Sei hanya tersenyum. "Soalnya Aoba meminta bantuanku—" sudut matanya pun bergulir melirik Theo. "Aku juga ingin mengunjungi Jerman sejak lama, jadi kurasa sekalian saja kuturuti permintaannya."

Noiz tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tatapannya kini beralih pada Aoba yang wajahnya memerah. "Jadi kau membuat orang-orang sampai kerepotan begini, ya," gumamnya pelan.

"Membuat repot apa—hei, aku lebih sibuk, tahu!" protes Aoba. "Aku yang memasak semua itu. Kau bilang ingin pasta, kan? Terus, kuenya juga—butuh usaha ekstra untuk membentuknya jadi sebagus itu, lho—"

Diceramahi sepanjang itu tidak pernah tidak membuat Noiz jengah. Ia menarik Aoba hingga jarak di antara mereka hanya tersisa beberapa milimeter, dan—di hadapan Sei dan Theo yang ternganga—dilumatnya bibir lelaki itu.

Wajah Sei ikut memanas. Theo tersedak ludah sendiri.

Jelas, keduanya tengah memikirkan adegan ciuman serupa yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelum ini. Sudah bawaaan genetik, ternyata.

Ketika ciuman itu berhenti, Noiz menatap Aoba dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Seharusnya tidak usah repot begini. Ada kau saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Khas Noiz, bicara begitu blak-blakan, sampai-sampai Aoba yang masih di dalam dekapannya pun melemas.

"Tapi kulihat kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik, Aoba," ujar Noiz lagi. Dan matanya berhenti ketika bertemu pandang dengan figur kelinci di dinding. "Kau—kalian—bahkan benar-benar memikirkan apa yang aku inginkan."

Tawa Theo pun tersembur. Sei menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aoba ingin ikut menertawakan, tapi tidak tega (atau takut dilumat lagi bibirnya).

"Yah, selamat ulang tahun, Noiz," ujar Aoba. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Noiz, dan menghadiahinya kecupan lembut di pipi. "Mau mencoba kue ulang tahun atau pasta?"

Dijawab dengan lugas, "Kalau bibirmu lagi bagaimana?"

"H-Hoi, aku serius di sini!"

"Aku lebih serius lagi."

Kembali dua tubuh itu menyatu. Theo dan Sei yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat pintu sampai dilupakan. Diam-diam Theo menarik tubuh Sei, dan membiarkan pundak keduanya saling bersentuhan. "Kalau _aniki_ dan Aoba-san saja seperti itu, apa menurutmu kita bisa mengalahkan mereka, Sei-san?"

Sei menoleh. Wajahnya diwarnai oleh ketidakpahaman. "Apa? Mengalahkan bagaimana—"

Detik itu juga, dunia seolah berhenti.

Untuk kedua kalinya pada sore itu, Theo dan Sei kembali tenggelam dalam kecupan masing-masing. Persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh saudara mereka.

Kedua bibir itu kini terpisah. Napas Sei dan Theo beradu, sedangkan Noiz dan Aoba justru sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Ketika ia menatap Theo, ia tersenyum.

Theo juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

 _Sei-san, keputusanku menciummu sekarang tidak salah, kan?_

 _Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa tanya begitu?_

 _Karena… rasanya aku sudah benar-benar terikat dengan Sei-san._

Ada perasaan hangat yang menari-nari di dalam sana, tidak panas seperti api, namun hangat. Hangat yang menjalar lembut dan mengusap-usap dada.

Kedua tangan itu saling bertaut ketika mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

 _Jangan khawatir soal itu, Theo-kun, karena yang kurasakan sama persis denganmu._

* * *

[1] _Pancake_ kentang

[2] Roti berbentuk lingkaran berkerut-kerut yang digoreng dan biasanya ditaburi gula pasir. Bentuknya kurang-lebih mirip donat.

[3] Rok terusan berlengan yang merupakan pakaian khas Austria, Tyrol Selatan maupun Bavaria, sebuah kota yang letaknya di Jerman bagian tenggara. Rok ini biasa dikenakan para pramuniaga atau pelayan, terlebih di kafe-kafe.

[4] Selamat datang, Tuan-tuan.

[5] Yang kecil saja, tolong.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Jadi, sebenernya saya bukan pengikut setia _fandom_ DMMd. /ngakuduluan. Cuma pernah denger kalau ada _anime_ ini, yang asalnya dari _game_ , dan di benak sempet terpikir untuk coba main dan/atau nonton, tapi nggak sempat terus. _Blame my college life for that._

Karena karakter Sei sangat susah digali karakterisasinya di _anime_ -bahkan Theo cuma ada di versi _game_ -saya berusaha menggali Drama CD yang isinya rata-rata _daily conversation_ antara masing-masing tokoh. Dan-iya. Ren nggak saya munculkan di sini. Maaf sekali, ya. :((

 _Anyways,_ semoga Razen-yang sangat berbaik hati memberi kesempatan untuk saya tuliskan fanfic ini-dan pembaca lainnya merasa terhibur.

 **Xoxo,**

Ayame


End file.
